A Couple's Playlist
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: Romantic sappy love songfics for KidXMaka written out of boredom, Enjoy:   some mention of SoulXLiz. mild language. Please read and review DISCLAIMER for like every chapter: i do NOT own any of the songs or Soul Eater.
1. You've Got Me Up In The Stars

**Ok:) so this is my first song fic. Its gonna be a KidXMaka so hope u guys like it! Enjoy;p**

I sat on the bench next to the basketball court and watched as my friends played an intense game of basketball. I wasn't very good so I sat and watched most of the time. A certain player always caught my eye as he swiftly moved around the court in flashes of blurred black. Once he stood still to make a shot I could see his tall, dark figure, slightly taller than the rest. He had black hair, with 3 perfectly horizontal white lines adorning his hair. But what stood out the most was his golden eyes that shone like the sun. This was Death The Kid. Everyday they played a game, I would sit out just to watch Kid play. He was so... I guess you could say symmetrical. Well, except for his hair. He was sweet and kind, and loved books like me. He was also very smart but usually never finished his tests because he would spend the whole time perfecting his name. I thought his OCD was a cute characteristic that no one else had. I think I really love him, that OCD kid, that symmetrical, freak, that Death The Kid.

I sighed as I knew he only thought of me as a good friend, nothing more nothing less, but I wanted to be positive.

"Hey Liz," I shouted to her as she walked over to me, frustrated with the game. She sighed and sat on the bench next to me.

"Hi Maka," she replied, gazing at the guys,who were continuing the game.

"Finally got bored of it huh?" I asked curious at who she was starring at. Her gaze still remained on the game as she replied.

"Yeah, Kid is going on about it has to be a symmetrical shot," I followed her gaze and saw she was starring at my weapon, my partner Soul. I giggle and think to how Soul had been distracted lately by Liz. Today was Friday so we didn't have school until next week. I suddenly came up with an idea

"Hey, Liz are you doing anything tonight?" I asked to make sure my plan would work.

"No nothing really, why?"

I told her my plan and by the end, having fixed some of it and told more into why we should do it, we were laughing and giggling at how this might turn out.

**~Later That Night~**

I dragged Soul along as we made our way to Kid's house. I hadn't told him why we were going and he was reluctant to go. I don't think Kid knew we were coming over, so I prayed Liz answered the door. As we made our way up to the ginormous and symmetrical mansion, Soul moaned about how uncool going somewhere in the middle of the night was. I ignored him. I started to get nervous as I walked to the steps and knocked the skull knocker on the door with my sweaty hands. I quickly stuffed my hands in my coat pockets and nervously kicked my shoes on the ground. Behind the door I heard banging and the door flew open. I fell backwards into Soul and we tumbled to the ground.

"So not cool," Soul mumbled as he stood up and brushed dirt off his jeans. He straightened the head band he was wearing and glared at who had opened the door. When he saw it was Liz, he smiled and walked in. I stood up and gave her a hug. I was relieved it wasn't kid who had opened the door or it would have been a bit awkward. I walked in to see Patty on the couch with her knees hugged to her chest and munched on popcorn, while in her giraffe pj's. I didn't see Kid until I walked all the way in. he was in the hall, sprawled on the floor. Obviously, a worried look appeared on my face.

"Just another OCD reaction. He saw the there was a dent in only one side of the frame," Liz explained to me. I sighed and hopped onto the couch next to Liz. Patty had been watching some random horror movie. We just went along and watched it. About half way Kid finally showed up and sat down on the couch right next to me. I was scared out of my wits but I tried not to show it. One horribly graphic murder happened and I jumped, buried my face into Kid's chest.

"Haha, its over Maka," Kid chuckled and I lifted my head up to see Kid starring down at me. I looked up into his golden eyes I adored so much. I mumbled a quiet thanks and continued watching until the end.

After the movie I suggested we play truth or dare. Everyone agreed and I winked at Liz. She nodded back and went first.

"Soul, truth or dare?" she asked a smile playing on her face. He of course picked dare. I smiled and thought the plan was going well.

"Okay, Soul I dare you to kiss the person you think is the coolest person here," She stifled a laugh and smiled really big when he came over and kissed her on the cheek. I laughed and gave her thumbs up. Soul then asked Patty. She picked truth.

"Okay, so what is your favorite animal?" Soul asked dumbly, as if he didn't know. As soon as he finished she screamed giraffe and ran to her room. She came sprinting back and jumped onto the couch with a giant stuffed giraffe. We all laughed as she hugged it and continuously started to pet it. Next, Patty asked me.

"Maka, truth or dare?" I picked dare. I was a bit nervous not knowing what patty would dare me.

"I dare you to kiss," she stopped for a dramatic effect, "my Giraffe!" she yelled and fell over laughing. I timidly kissed the giraffe on the nose and sat back down next to Liz. I looked at her and knew that next was it, the plan would hopefully fall into action.

"Kid, truth or dare?" I hoped he would pick dare but instead he picked truth. That's when everything started to go down hill.

"Awe come on wimp, be a man and pick dare!" Soul shouted at him jokingly. Kid glared at Soul.

"Fine dare," He said irritated now.

"I'm gonna do the dare then! 'Kay Maka?" he looked at me and I was to stunned to respond. I just nodded my head.

"I dare you to make-out with the most symmetrical girl here!" Soul looked smugly at Kid, who was turning red all over. He started to stand but sat back down, obviously extremely nervous.

"Come on dude seriously your pathetic!" Soul started to be a jerk. Kid furiously looked at Soul then to me. He came over crashed his lips against mine, pushed me onto the floor. His tongue came forcefully into my mouth. I began to push him off but the he quickly got up and stalked off to his room. I laid stunned on the floor. Tears formed in my eyes. Liz came and tried to hug me but I pushed her away and went to find Kid. I heard him pounding against things in his room.

"Im so stupid! Why did I do that? I love her so much and Soul got the best of me! Im gonna kick his ass!" I could hear Kid yelled through the door.

"She's gonna hate me forever, just because of a stupid dare! Ugh WHY AM I SO STUPID!" he finally broke down and started to cry quietly. I didn't want to walk in so I started to sing through the door;

_Look in these eyes  
>We know each other like our own skin and bones<br>We know the scars,  
>how they got where they are, in places no one else knows.<em>

_If you call this love, then show me some feeling  
>and if it all goes numb, just keep on breathing.<em>

_I'll watch you falling for me  
>When you hit the ground, maybe you'll see<br>The only way to fall is down  
>I'll be up in the stars<br>but I'll be anywhere you are  
>just say you need me and I'll come down<em>

_We'll never know, We'll never ever know if you just let it go_

I heard him get off the bed where he was sitting and came to stand next to the door. He didn't open it, which surprised me but started to sing the next verse;

_If it comes undone, then I'll tie up your loose ends.  
>when the colors run, then all of the shapes blend<br>Oh, you know there's still a ways to go, so don't start retreating  
>No, you just gotta take it slow<br>When you're lost and all out of breath just call and I'll come running baby_

I smiled. I opened the door and saw him smiling at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. His eyes had small red puffy marks around them that showed he had been crying. I cleared my throat and started the next verse, him harmonizing with me.

_I'll watch you falling for me  
>When you hit the ground maybe you'll see<br>The only way to fall is down  
>and I'll be up in the stars<br>but I'll be anywhere you are  
>just say you need me and I'll come down<em>

_The days go by..._

We finished and I just smiled widely at him. He pulled me into a hug. After awhile I pulled back to see him starring at me. He gently pushed his lips against mine again but this time softly. His tongue entered my mouth and our tongues danced around. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He deepened the kiss and pulled me into his room while kicking the door shut.

**Okay so hope you guys liked it. My first one so please review and be nice:) **

**Song: Up In The Stars By Swimming With Dolphins**


	2. Drenched In Vanilla Twilight

**Okay so 2nd songfic:) hopefully u guys like it;p kidXmaka so er um Enjoy:)**

I laid on my bed, to sad to sleep but to tired to move. I was in my apartment alone tonight. Kid had gone on a mission with Liz and Patty and Soul was over with Black*Star and Tsubaki. I missed kid. I kept a picture frame with a picture of me and him when we had a bonfire at Black*star's house and almost got arrested. I giggled to myself as I remembered the crazy events of that night. I decided to climb out onto the fire escape to climb onto the roof. I really missed Kid. I realized it when I started freaking out about how the stars were completely asymmetrical. I calmed down and gazed at the sky. I knew kid was supposed to come back tonight but he was late and I was starting to get nervous. I laid down onto of the air vent. I starred into the sky and started to sing. I sang so loudly if Kid were close enough he would here.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
>And I lie awake I miss you,<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
>Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,<br>But I'll miss your arms around me  
>I'll send a postcard to you dear,<br>Cause I wish you were here_

I threw my hand into the air and traced the out line of the stars. If I looked hard enough I could make out the outline of Kid's face starring down at me, with his golden eyes.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
>But it's not the same without you,<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
>The silence isn't so bad,<br>Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
>Cause the spaces between my fingers<br>Are right where yours fit perfectly_

I thought I heard footsteps but ignored them. I thought for awhile trying to remember the next verse but I couldn't. I thought about bringing out my iPod to listen to it, but I was startled when I actually heard someone singing the next verse.

_I'll find repose in new ways,  
>Though I haven't slept in two days,<br>Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
>But drenched in Vanilla twilight,<br>I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
>Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.<br>I don't feel so alone.  
>I don't feel so alone.<br>I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
>I'll think of you tonight.<em>

I sat up and looked around but no one was in sight. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the vent and carried me off into the night. I looked up to see Kid, starring down at me. We were flying on Beelzebub and heading off in the direction of the moon. I just remembered the last verse so I whispered it softly.

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
>And heavy wings grow lighter,<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
>And I'll forget the world that I knew,<br>But I swear I won't forget you,  
>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,<br>I'd whisper in your ear,  
>Oh darling I wish you were here<em>

The last part I sang a bit louder. Kid looked down at me and chuckled.

"And I am here, Maka," He said kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled widely. We landed on the front porch of Kid's house. I was about to ask about Liz and Patty but Kid cut me off.

"Don't worry. I dropped them off at Black*Star's. They still had a lot of energy leftover from the mission, but when don't they?" he smiled down at me as we walked through the door and he didn't put me down yet. He carried me up the stairs and plopped me on his bed. I slid off my coat tossing it on the floor and also kicking off my shoes. I crawled under the blankets and Kid slid in next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist again and I rolled over to face him. I could his breath warm on my face. I softly slid my hand across his face and then traced the white stripes adorning his hair.

"So do our hands fit perfectly?" Kid looked me in the eyes. Gold connecting with emerald green. I placed my hand on Kid's and intertwined them. His hands were slightly bigger than mine but it still felt nice.

"I love you, Death the Kid," I nuzzled his nose, kissing the very tip. He laughed and trailed his hands down my waist. A shiver was sent up my spine. Then he started to tickle me. I didn't expect it but it was fun. We ended up in a tangle of blanket and legs. We lay, panting next to each other.

"i love you too, Maka Alburn," Kid replied before his lips came crashing on mine. I wanted so badly just to stop time, to reflect on the moment. Just half an hour ago I was on my roof missing kid. That's when I heard someone calling my name from faraway.

My eyes peeled open and I realized it was a dream but only some of it. Standing over me was kid, behind him the bright sun making him seem angelic.

"Maka, why are you asleep on the roof?" his tone making him seem worried. His brows were knit together in confusion.

"i missed you," I said avoiding his question somewhat. He sighed and picked me up. He hopped down onto the fire escape. He went through the window of our apartment and there stood soul half asleep leaning against the wall, completely smashed. I guess him and Black*Star had another drinking contest. Kid walked through my door and dropped me on my bed. He started to walk back out to help Soul, but I called him back.

"Don't go Kid. Please stay here just this time," I pleaded using my puppy dog eyes, which always worked on Kid. He walked backwards into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair.

"Maka, I can't stay, not tonight. Liz and Patty are waiting outside. I promise you I will stay some night," he said to me with an evil glint in his eyes. I got out of bed and pulled he back. I sat down onto his lap. He was a bit reluctant but soon came quietly. I kissed him softly on the lips. My arms wrapped around his waist and I deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth and danced around his mouth. He accepted and rolled me onto the bed, him on top. My hands slid down to his dirty black coat and undid the buttons revealing his white shirt and skull tie. I pulled it off. He stopped looking down at me.

"Maka, I told you I can't stay," he said tiredly sitting up. I sat up too. I took my phone off the end table dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Hey Liz, its Maka. Tell Patty you guys are gonna stay the night here," I said quickly Kid giving me a questioning look.

"Okay, but is Soul there?" she asked evilly.

"Yep and he's totally drunk," I said stiflingly a laugh for Kid's sake.

"That's even better. We'll be up in 5 minutes," _click_ I shut the phone and looked to kid.

"So what were you saying?" I smiled at Kid. He looked a bit nervous but then gave up.

"Fine you win," he then kissed me so lovingly that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, right on the spot. It had been a long night.

**Tee-hee:) how was that? I know how people hate when something sweet happens but then they say " then they woke up and realized it was a dream. I really don't like it either so I added the last part for y'all so review for me please:) **

**Song: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**Review and leave me a song and I just might put it in;)**


	3. I love you, seriously!

**Okay so this chapter is a pwesent to KidxMaka4eva!:) she killed my writers block AND gave me an idea for another chapter so thanks and Enjoy;p**

That night, somehow Soul and Black*Star had talked me into going to the bar with them. I really wasn't a drinker and when Black*Star went, everyone had to drink or it wasn't worth his godly presence. I sighed, thinking of how I could be sitting at home enjoying the perfect symmetry of my house. Even better I could be with Maka. She had gone to Tsubaki's place with Liz and Patty. I wouldn't be able to see her for awhile because after this her and Soul are going on a mission. Ugh why does this have to be so complicated!

"Hey come on Kid! What are you doing? You haven't even finished one shot! You wont be able to beat my Godliness if you don't even drink one!" Black*Star was shouting in my ear next to me. I considered just leaving but I would never hear the end of it. I grabbed a random beer from the waitress who had been ushering through the crowd of drunk people dancing or trying to dance. I chugged half of the bottle down before I had to take a breath. As I did I saw someone setting up a karaoke stage or more like table. I groaned. Soul looked at me then followed my gaze. He laughed. Black*Star turned and looked at both of us, Soul laughing his ass off and me looking like I'm about to die. His face was knit in confusion until Soul pointed out the stage. Black*Star's eyes got as wide as saucers and his trademark grin stretched from ear to ear.

"WE HAVE TO SHOW THESE PEOPLE HOW GODLY OUR SINGING IS!" Black*Star immediately started to drag us to the front of the crowd. Soul was muttering something about how uncool singing was and I just stood there looking like death.(Pun not intended) I kept looking at the door, hoping to make a break for it but a lot of people had stated streaming in. different kinds of people walked in. people with green hair and bright blue eyes or purple hair with yellow stripes.

"Oh shinigami. The symmetry of the these people was horrid," one girl I saw walk in was... perfectly symmetrical. She looked strangely familiar though. She had ash blonde hair that was curled into cute ringlets, 8 on each side. I smiled at the perfect symmetry. She had bright emerald green eyes, wide with curiosity. She reminded me of someone I knew but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was wearing a dark purple skirt that rose just above her knees and red heels to match. Her shirt was a collage of green, red, and purple matching her outfit perfectly. I was astonished at how perfectly symmetrical this girl was and I vowed to meet her. Instead, which surprised me more, was she started to walk over to me, followed by 3 of her friends that I instantly recognized.

"Hey Kid!" Patty shouted as she saw me. I waved and went to try to talk to them but Soul pulled me back.

"You've got to sing next so don't go anywhere!" Soul smirked and I just slumped down into a chair. I waited for the song that some girl was singing.

_I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
>I love you four, that's more than I can afford<br>And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth_

_I Love You, 5_

Everyone clapped and applauded and the smiling girl sauntered off the stage. Black*Star shoved a crumpled piece of paper into my hand. I quickly read it over and memorized it.

"What's this for?" I asked confused. This was an extremely girl song and a shinigami like me shouldn't be singing, let alone sober enough to remember it.

"This is the song we picked out for you Kid. Now hurry up and go out there to sing it!" he pushed me onto the stage. I cleared my throat and began;

_lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I, I like the way, you're such a star  
>But that's not why I love you, hey<em>

I saw Maka laughing with Liz and Tsubaki, there faces bright red from the liquor. I really wanted to stop but Black*Star kept me on stage.

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too  
>Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e<em>

My voice cracked a few times on the last part. I looked over to see Maka mouthing the words. I waved her over but just blushed and looked away. Liz saw what I was trying to do and started to drag Maka to the stage. All the while I sang the next verse;

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you, is you<br>Being you, just you  
>Yea the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

Maka stumbled onto the stage, tripping over her heels. I took her hand and we started to sing the next part together;

l_ala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And how you keep your cool when I am complicated<br>But that's not why I love you, hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too  
>Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e<em>

I sang the next part by myself;

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you, is you<br>Being you, just you  
>Yea the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

Yeaaa

ohhhh, ohhhh

Even though we didn't make it through  
>I am always here for you<br>yea-a-a

I realized that as I sung the verse that its true. Maka is beautiful but I don't love her just because of that. Shes smart and kind and knows how to make me smile. She perfectly symmetrical, but those things are nice characteristics but I love her because she's Maka and no one else can change that._  
><em>

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you, is you<br>Being you, just you  
>Yea the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

_la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)  
>la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)<br>la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)  
>la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)<em>

I looked over at Maka when we finished the song. Her face was flushed red. I smiled at her and pulled her into a swift kiss. The crowed _awed _ and cooed a us until we finally left the stage.

"i love you Maka," I said to her as we walked out the door of the bar. I pulled her down the street towards her apartment.

"i love you too Kid," she giggled as we rushing through open door of her apartment and after I kicked the door shut, we trudged to her room. We plopped on her bed. I pulled off my shirt and pulled the covers my head. I waited for Maka to be changed and she climbed into bed with me. She started to kiss me softly along my jaw line but I stopped her.

"_I've_ had enough excitement for one day Maka," I smiled at her kindly, kissing her nose before turning over and falling right asleep.

_**Okay! Whew**__**! 2 songs in 1 shazam. **_**Hope you guys like it:) ecspecially KidxMaka4eva;p next chapter will prolly be out in a week so I can work on my other stories:) so check em out puh lease! Reviews r appreciated!**

_**Songs: I love You 5 by NeverShoutNever!**_

_**I love You by Avril Lavigne**_

_**P.S still open for song requests;p**_


	4. Is Love All You Need?

_**OK after so long of not updating here is another chapter...? kinda. Just another random songfic. Like I said sorries for not updating sooner but oh well... this is a different kind of songfic cuz I could fit in the whole song with out it being... creepy and way too OOC so... Enjoy:)**_

Soul POV

It was just suppose to be another cool day in Death City, Nevada. But no, I had to wake up to something so uncool and so unusual.

Maka yelling into a small, evil device called a cellphone.

I didn't know who she was yelling at but it struck me as so odd I had to find out. I slipped out of my room and went into our small kitchen. Maka was sitting with her back to me, yelling and crying into the phone. Wait crying? I went around and sat down in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was listening intently to the voice over the phone.

"How the.. You need to stop being so obsessed!" she screamed into the phone again. I sighed and grabbed the phone. She glared at me and I just closed the phone. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell Soul!" she screamed at me, reaching for a random book, about to Maka chop me. I blocked her hand and stood up, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Maka, listen to me. If your this upset then you shouldn't just keep yelling on the phone," I calmly said to her, bringing her to the couch and sat her down. I sat down next to her.

"Now would you please tell me what your yelling about? Besides its so uncool to wake someone up at 8 o'clock," the last part got her to smile a bit but it quickly disappeared.

"Sorry about that Soul, but Kid won't let me call him or even see him until 8 o'clock. His OCD is really getting on my nerves, honestly," her jaw clenched and her fingers were tightened into a fist, " it really makes me want to punch him! I mean I love him a lot but not being able to talk to him after 8 o'clock and showing up at school an hour late is ridiculous! I barely get to see him anymore," she finished and I wasn't very surprised. Lately, Kid's OCD has been getting on everyone's nerves and probably Maka's the most, since she's with him all the time. I sighed. They're always so happy together and it would be horrible if they broke up but then maybe I could be with Maka. I mean I've loved her since I met her a few years back, but that wouldn't be right. Besides I've kind have started to have feelings for Liz too. I stood up and looked down at Maka, still curled up in a ball on the couch.

"I'll talk to him don't worry. But for now, I got to go meet Black*Star at the court," I looked at the clock and back at Maka,"you wanna come with me?" I asked hoping to be nice but I rather she didn't go, in case Kid was there.

"I guess so. Just don't make me play, okay?" she sighed and stood up. I grinned and pulled her out the door and to the park. We got there in about 5 minutes and I saw Black*Star chilling out on the bench, a smirk painted on his face, and the basketball jumping gently in the palm of his hand. I grinned even wider, showing all my shark-like teeth. I walked towards him, not noticing Maka, who had stopped in her tracks. I looked back at her and saw she was glaring at Kid who had just walked over with Liz and Patty. Liz went and started to play with Black*Star who dumbly took the challenge. Patty, as usual, was like a squirrel on a double espresso. I chuckled. I walked back to Maka, Kid now approaching her steadily.

"Hello, Maka, Soul," his eyes flashed towards me and I just nodded. Maka kept glaring at him.

"Maka please! What did I do?" Kid broke the silence, his tone off, it sounded sad and broken. He looked like he was about to cry. I stood stunned and wondered where this would end up.

"Your OCD is getting way out of hand! I barely see you anymore Kid!" Maka cried out. Kid looked like someone had cut off his puppy's ear, making him asymmetrical.

"B-but I cant control how symmetrical time is Maka!" Kid whined, his hands clasped in front of him. Maka shook her head.

"No, you don't understand! I love you Kid! I really do, but if this continues... I cant be with you. I'll find someone else, who is always with me and can be with me anytime," Maka's eyes glistened with tears. She turned and walked away. Kid fell to his knees, and started to cry. Everyone was silent. They watched Kid with sympathy and continued what they had been doing. Kid looked up at me, tears falling from his golden eyes.

"What do I to do Soul? What is it I need to keep Maka?" His eyes looked hopeful as I looked up at the sky and pondered the question. What would I do, I thought to myself. Last night I had been listening to my Ipod and songs usually have the answers to my problems so what about Kid? I suddenly remembered a certain song.

" All you need, Kid, is love," I told him. He starred at me like I was crazy. It probably sounded completely crazy but I thought it sound extremely cool.

"It's easy! You just need to apologize to Maka and show her how much you love her," I said. Kid looked at me, still greatly confused. I sighed.

"Love is all you need," I smiled at him and pulled him up, "Come on! Let's go find Maka,"

Kid followed me to the town library that Maka went to when she was upset. We found her browsing in the way back, by tragic romance novels.

"Maka!" I yelled to her. She looked up, startled but when she saw Kid she turned the corner and disappeared in the rows of books.

"She doesn't love me Soul," Kid mumbled as I dragged him towards Maka, who was hurriedly checking out.

"She doesn't love you! She loves you ya! A lot Kid. A lot more than you know," I finally caught up with Maka who turned around, her face bright red with anger.

"Go away and stop bothering me!" she yelled in my face.

"Wait Maka please! Give him another chance!" I stopped walking and she looked at Kid. He was a mess. His hair was all messy and his jacket ripped.

"He's an asymmetrical mess without you Maka! You complete his symmetry!" I said. Maka stopped walking away and turned around. Her expression softened and she came back over and stood in front of me. She pulled a book out of her bag and brought it high in the air. I dropped Kid and shielded my head. She brought it down lightly and I heard a thud and a soft ouch. I looked up to see Kid standing, the book still vertically on top of his head. Maka hadn't done it hard. She brought the book back and put it in her bag.

"I love you Kid," she cried and hugged Kid tightly. Kid hugged her back and he mumbled a quick sorry in her ear.

"I love you too Maka and to prove it, do you want to go see a movie tonight... at 7 o'clock?" he asked. Maka smiled up at him.

"My house, if Soul doesn't mind?" she looked up a me and I grinned. They looked so happy, I couldn't ruin it.

"Eh sure thing, I was planning on crashing at Black*Star's anyway," I winked at Kid and he smiled back.

Then I followed far behind the two lovers as they clung to eachother all the way back home. And I was right, all they did need was love.

**Whew! Sorry for the long wait! Was on vacation for a week so... yeppers. Ill have the next chapter out next week. Idk if itll be the last or if ill make it and even 10 so.. please review! A chookie for anyone who noticed the quote I used in there:D**

**Hoped u liked it!:)**

**Love**

**StarGirl**

**Song: All You Need Is Love by The Beatles**


End file.
